


What a shame

by nipponyu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Eventual Smut, Friendship/Love, Human Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Na Jaemin Are Best Friends, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee-centric, M/M, One-Sided Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Sad Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Soft Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Top Mark Lee (NCT), Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2020-12-27 21:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21125801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nipponyu/pseuds/nipponyu
Summary: Where Lee Donghyuck falls for Mark Lee after finding his facebook and Na Jaemin tries to put their shit together with his last braincells (but in portuguese).[college!au — ptbr]





	1. What a... what?

**Author's Note:**

> Eu quero postar essa mesma fic em inglês, mas depois que passar esse período na faculdade porque eu não tenho mais neurônios pra traduzir absolutamente nada.  
Espero que gostem.  
*psicologia: do consumidor (Donghyuck e Mark fazem comunicação, Mark: Jornalismo | Hyuck: Publicidade).

Não sei porque eu ainda imaginava que Mark ligaria para mim. Depois de todos os seus ditos, estava claro que ele não ligava nem mesmo um pouco, mas eu preferia insistir até que ele me dissesse um não bem claro na cara.

É, essa é a minha história fantástica de “querer levar um pé na bunda ao vivo”.

Mark e eu nos conhecemos durante uma aula de psicologia*. Na verdade, acho que ele já me conhecia graças à uma rede social no qual ficava a página mais badalada de fofoca da faculdade, mas não creio que ele tenha visto algo demais. Normalmente só usava aquele perfil para fazer comentários bobos, trocando a foto semestralmente ou trimestralmente —variava de acordo com a frequência que eu saia, que, no geral, era baixa. Bom, seguindo, eu ainda não o tinha visto na faculdade, mas quando o vi—aliás, quando reparei nele! Ah, sua face era linda, coberta por olheiras e sono. Não sei como o achei bonito ainda, mas fiquei verdadeiramente encantado naquele dia. Infelizmente a aula estava interessante e meus amigos teriam reparado caso eu parasse de prestar atenção e passasse a observar alguém. Não sou bom fazendo duas coisas.

Na página de fofocas, um dia, enviei uma cantada para ele. Nada chamativo; eu estava envergonhado e meus amigos já sabiam de quem se tratava e da pequena queda que eu desenvolvia por ele. A partir daí surgiu-me um interesse espontâneo em procurá-lo, vê-lo pessoalmente, mas suas matérias não batiam com as minhas pois éramos de períodos diferentes. Mark é um ano mais velho que eu, entrou na faculdade um ano antes de mim. Terminaríamos com a mesma idade, porém não juntos, nem na mesma época, possivelmente e aquilo me gerou uma aflição singular. Não estava mais pensando em mim, nas minhas vontades, nas minhas pesquisas, nos meus artigos, mas sim em como fisgar Mark antes que ele escapasse rio abaixo.

Foi quando busquei os amigos de Mark, em um ato de desespero munido de uma desculpa esfarrapada, e descobri que ele era possivelmente uma das melhores pessoas que eu conheceria na vida. Seu nome ocidentalizado derivava da sua nacionalidade canadense, e apesar de constar algumas bobeiras e infantilidades na sua lista de gostos, Mark tinha uma mentalidade abrangente e uma noção de sociedade ainda mais ampla que a minha. Talvez ele tivesse cansado do mundo e se rendido àquelas bobeiras, mas isso não tornava seu ideal desgostoso. Mark era incrível e eu estava disposto a beijar sua boca a qualquer custo.

Você pode pensar que seria numa festa de faculdade, mas Mark não gostava de festas. E por que não chamá-lo para sair? Oras, como eu chegaria até ele se ele não sabia quem eu era? E eu, louco, já o tinha achado em todas as redes sociais. É difícil a vida do universitário apaixonado, você pode pensar. O que eu faria para atrair a atenção de Mark, afinal? Ele não era nada convencional e eu não era experiente em conquistar pessoas.

Continuei indo às aulas de psicologia, frequentando assiduamente a classe. Escolhia locais próximos aos que ele escolheria, olhava-o uma série de vezes durante as aulas, mas nada. Nem uma troca de olhares. Eu estava perdido, no amor e na matéria.

— Segundo a psicanálise de Freud, alguns tipos de amor têm a ver com um recalque do inconsciente. Recalque esse que consiste em uma vontade reprimida, a qual pode gerar uma série de coisas no indivíduo. — dizia a professora, me fazendo pensar que possivelmente aquela aula serviria para tirar as minhocas da minha cabeça oca.

Abaixei o rosto, deitando-o sobre os braços, e prestei toda atenção na matéria. Fazia constantes comentários, tirava dúvidas que me surgiam na hora sem eu nem saber que poderiam existir. A aula estava sendo totalmente terapêutica para mim e a experiência de escrever e pensar sobre algo que não fosse somente aquele indivíduo chegava a ser relaxante. No final, meu caderno tinha sido anotado em todas as áreas possíveis. Eu estava satisfeito.

— Licença. — eu conhecia aquela voz — Posso tirar foto do seu caderno? — Senti um frio percorrer até a espinha mais inexistente da minha testa ao observar a camisa quadriculada e o óculos redondo que adoravam aquele perfil. E que perfil, sobretudo quando visto de perto. Mark era encantador; seu sorriso, a ternura de sua voz, seus olhos cerrados de sono... minha vontade estava sendo beijá-lo ali mesmo e demorei a processar o que havia acontecido até receber um tapa de um dos meus amigos, Na Jaemin, que já estava impaciente com a situação.

— Ah, sim. — respirei — Claro, digo, eu só tenho a matéria de hoje se não se importar. — e cuspi tudo de uma vez na frase mais apreensiva que disse durante a minha existência.

— Certo. — ele sorriu. Céus, ele estava sorrindo para mim. Na minha direção, mesmo, eu estava vendo! De repente ele se abaixou do meu lado para tirar foto do meu caderno, quase chorei pensando que ele pediria minha mão de joelhos. Minha cara deveria parecer estranha, então tentei me conter a todo custo. — Obrigado. — Mark já estava guardando o celular no bolso, levando consigo uma foto do meu caderno e um pouco da minha sanidade, quando eu impedi que o assunto terminasse perguntando qual era seu curso —pergunta essa que obviamente era inútil visto que eu tinha várias de suas informações básicas. — Eu faço... jornalismo. — A pausa dele se devia a um momento de grande aflição quando ele pôs os dedos entre os fios de cabelo e os arrastou para trás, penteando os fios pouco bagunçados por causa de sua movimentação. Que homem, eu diria, a linha de mandíbula perfeitamente marcada e seu pescoço à mostra até a gola já estavam sendo uma tentação e tanto para mim, que só pensava em beijá-lo ali mesmo.

— Oi? Você está bem? — Mark estava me perguntando se eu estava bem?! Eu estava ótimo! Claro! Mas por que ele estaria perguntando isso para mim? Eu não parecia bem?

— Licença. — Era Jaemin, puxando meu braço quando adentrou nosso meio — É que às vezes ele dá tilt, entende? — Ele estava sorrindo para Mark! Eu nem havia namorado ainda e já estava sendo corno. O sorriso de Jaemin é lindo, se ele sorrisse na minha frente, me encarando, eu seria obrigado a beijá-lo. — É difícil lidar, eu vou levá-lo para o banheiro, lá ele destrava.

Assim eu fui puxado contra minha própria vontade e sob alguns protestos da minha parte, que resmungavam quanto a ser retirado de lá para conversar sobre a situação. Não sei nem ao menos o porquê de ter aceitado entrar naquela situação, pois tudo que Jaemin me disse no banheiro era negativo quanto à minha imagem. Disse que eu estava com cara de banana, mas isso certamente foi o menos pior. — Se ele gostar de banana ele pode me comer. — Soltei, desprovido de qualquer vergonha. Já que eu não sentia, Jaemin sentia por mim com aquele rosto abaixado e coberto pela mão que se estendia sobre a testa, fazendo um sinal de negação.

Eu havia chegado no_ fundo do poço. _

Todavia nada tão ruim que não possa piorar, ou nada tão humilhante que me faça desistir da humilhação. Assim, eu me encorajei a puxar assunto com ele ao menos uma vez por aula, fazendo com que ele gravasse minha cara e meu nome ao menos. Mark estava sempre impecável, até quando sua cara estava destruída de sono ou afundada em olheiras e algumas espinhas. Algumas vezes ele me olhava de soslaio e sorria alegremente ao ver minha faceta boba e um pouco expressiva demais, considerando que eu não deveria sorrir tanto para alguém que acabara de conhecer. Talvez o problema não fosse sorrir demais, mas sorrir abertamente demais, mostrando todos os dentes frontais, fazendo-os reluzir a iluminação ambiente… exagero, não nego; e não paro.

Nos dias que seguiram, a nossa proximidade aumentou conforme a minha maturidade para lidar com a situação e o suposto interesse de Mark por mim ou por algo que pudesse projetar em mim. Não sei bem o que estava acontecendo, como não sei que seria proposto como normalidade para acontecer. Estava começando a pensar demais e talvez me pegasse divagando durante as aulas sobre como aquele rapaz era complexo ou sobre o relacionamento que havia criado na minha própria mente sobre nós dois, sobre os problemas que teríamos, nossas diferenças, os encontros de personalidade e os pontos fortes de nós. Um nós que nunca havia sido dito, que nunca se formalizara como ideia minimamente considerável por ambas partes. Mas não queria largar as esperanças. Sim! Eu deveria ser positivo, deveria confiar em mim mesmo e na minha personalidade otimista, deveria acreditar que o mundo poderia se tornar um mar de rosas baseado no meu próprio querer e na minha vontade!

Foi quando tomei um tapa tão forte de Jaemin que senti meu rosto enfraquecer e adormecer de um lado. Ele não economizou quando começou a gritar comigo, tentando me fazer “acordar”, segundo ele, pois eu estive dormindo por tempo demais ao sonhar por semanas naquela fantasia que eu mesmo criara sem fundamento algum. Como ele havia ousado dizer aquilo na minha frente, daquela maneira, em plena biblioteca ainda por cima?! Foi a primeira vez que senti vergonha da situação, mas não por mim e sim por ele. Senti a vergonha que ele deveria estar sentindo. Talvez tivéssemos trocado. De qualquer forma, eu não estava disposto a ouvir tais desaforos e levantei tão furioso quanto ele, porém segui em direção à porta, largando todas e quaisquer possibilidades de anulação da minha realidade ali. Eu estava passando por um momento bom! Deveria confiar nisso, Jaemin estava sendo apenas egoísta e ignorante. Não me faria falta alguma!

Eu mal sabia que me arrependeria tanto de dizer isso em uma semana.

Um dia após a briga, Mark me chamou para conversar em uma rede social. Levamos horas em um papo empolgante sobre como era tocar no piano do prédio de Comunicação Social e perder horas andando pelo campus para tirar fotos das árvores e do céu que se renovava acima de nós diariamente. Mark disse que eu era poético e mal sabia ele que eu o achava um grande poeta após descobrir, em uma de suas redes sociais, um pequeno texto que ele havia feito para descrever seu tipo ideal. Mark era tão fofo. No seu modo de falar, era o mais encantador homem que eu já havia visto na face de toda Terra! Impossível mesmo era pensar mal de um rapaz tão simpático como ele. Logo depois, começamos a nos encontrar no prédio, no banco do piano disponível, onde ele tocava diariamente qualquer sinfonia que viesse em sua mente. Assistir aquele rapaz tocando apaixonadamente era uma tortura para mim, algo tão incômodo que eu mal sabia descrever a sensação de ver suas falanges deslizando pelas teclas, desejando que elas fossem as curvas do meu corpo. Quando dei por mim, estava encolhido com o rosto apoiado no ombro de sua jaqueta jeans e ele me deliciava com o cair vibrante de seu olhar sobre meu rosto, fazendo com que minhas bochechas assumissem uma coloração incomum enquanto meu corpo se arrepiava secretamente. Ele parecia notar como eu estava desejoso de si por começar a tocar em um ritmo mais lento, notas agudas de uma única ponta e não do meio. 

Naquele dia, eu me deixei levar totalmente pelas notas que Mark criava como se estivesse navegando em um rio calmo e seguro, que daria em um paraíso não muito distante.

Na manhã seguinte nos encontramos no ônibus e eu nem mesmo notei sua presença por ainda estar envolvido no acontecimento do dia anterior —além de, claro, possuir uma redoma de sono gigantissima ao meu redor. Naquele transporte lotado, a única coisa que se passava pela minha mente era chegar rápido no campus, mas Mark me chamou ao tocar em meu ombro e eu até esqueci das curvas que o ônibus faria em alta velocidade à seguir. Na primeira, balançamos pouco, na segunda não tanto e era o tempo para eu me arrumar até a terceira, a curva mais longa e acentuada da viagem, quando me desequilibrei —propositalmente? não sei— e cai contra o corpo dele, tendo a visão mais próxima que poderia existir de si a menos que nos beijássemos. E quase rolou, juro! Mas eu teria vergonha demais para beijá-lo no transporte público lotado às sete da manhã e deixamos passar algumas aulas até nos vermos de novo, digerindo aquela situação. Ele me chamou para a sala na qual costumava trabalhar e almoçariamos lá, porém ao pôr o primeiro pé no corredor, notei que a sala estava escura e possivelmente vazia; cheguei até a checar o celular, mas não haviam mensagens que me indicassem de ir para outra sala e decidi entrar assim mesmo. A visão que tive foi surpreendente, pois não pensava de pegar Mark dormindo encolhido no sofá do local, coberto por um xale ou qualquer fosse o nome daquele pano. Mesmo tentando não fazer barulho, ele despertou calmamente e sorriu fraco ao ver minha figura, fazendo menção para que eu me sentasse próximo à si.

— Já comeu? Ou chegou agora? — Seus toques gentis em minhas mãos causavam arrepios por todo meu corpo, tendo sorte deste estar coberto ou certamente eles seriam notados e eu ficaria ainda mais sem graça. Respondi que havia acabado de entrar na sala, aproveitando para perguntar o porquê da escuridão. — Eu não consigo dormir com luzes acesas, me dão vertigem.

— Ah, certo… e como foi seu dia? As aulas foram cansativas assim?

Aqui começou o maior momento de tensão da minha vida, quando eu sorri tímido para Mark e ele respondeu com uma expressão esquisita, um olhar intenso que direcionava para o centro dos meus olhos. Fiquei agoniado com aquilo, engolindo em seco em um primeiro momento, e ao vê-lo se sentar no sofá e puxar minha cintura a coisa só piorou. Fora um puxão forte, eu nem mesmo sabia que seus braços podiam ter tanta força, mas ali estava eu, quase entre as pernas do crush da faculdade, sem saber se deveria pedir socorro ou assumir a postura mais ousada que havia lido em fanfics da adolescência. Mark não estava brincando e em algum momento seu olhar me deixou tão confuso que eu não conseguia ao menos pensar sobre algo que não fosse ele, sem saber que tipo de expressão desesperada eu havia feito para fazê-lo desviar e pensei ter sido só um momento de nervoso até notar que seus lábios tinham ido parar em outro lugar: no meu ombro. Soltei um suspiro que se assemelhava a um gemido de tão esganiçado, me sentindo surpreso com meu próprio susto, mas não teria tempo de formular nada sobre isso porque Mark não parava. Ao contrário, seus lábios estavam, naquele instante, escalando meu pescoço, parados em um só local de onde arrancava outros suspiros nervosos de minha parte graças às mordidas que deixava ali. Mordidas sutis e deliciosas. Quando senti uma mordida mais intensa, tive certeza de que houvera uma marca como fruto dela naquele local e suspirei pesado, virando-me totalmente para ele.

— E se entrar alguém aqui? — Perguntei com dificuldade, inclinando meu rosto para o lado ao perceber que era da sua vontade explorar aquela região. Não vi que minha mão tinha se agarrado à camisa dele, puxando-a sem força. 

— Donghyuck, o que você quer afinal?


	2. What a man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Então, eu mudei o rumo da história e ao invés de ser Markhyuck, será solo Hyuck ou MinHyuck (Jaemin e Donghyuck). Depende das reações a esse capítulo.   
Boa leitura!

O chão parecia uma pista de gelo naquele dia em específico, ou meu corpo estava fervorosamente quente. Mark não tinha escrúpulos quaisquer quanto a me chupar ou me imprensar contra o piso daquela saleta, que parecia tão grande quando vista daquele ponto. Certo que a minha visão já turva não ajudava em nada no processo e tudo que eu mais queria gozar logo ou acabaria subindo pelas paredes de tanta necessidade.

— Mark... — me peguei desacreditado de minha própria voz, prosseguindo de qualquer maneira pela necessidade de expressar algo que não fossem gemidos esganiçados — Mark, deixa eu gozar…

Em todas as vezes que bati punheta, nenhuma se aproximava da sensação causada naquele instante em específico. Aquele homem me fazia pegar fogo desde a base e não era exagero algum, já que ele havia prendido meu pau entre seus dedos, fazendo movimentos fortes de vai e vem com a pressão sobre a mesma região. A boca que engolia e soltava meu falo me fazia sair de mim mesmo por várias vezes seguidas graças às quase estocadas que movimentava na direção da cavidade quente, quase como um tecido de veludo, envolvendo meu rijo até os testículos, lambuzando-os sem qualquer pudor. Esse canadense safado ainda teve a ousadia de me lançar um olhar intenso e esboçar um sorriso de canto no rosto, eu quis matá-lo! Mas pensei que a visão dele era minha face convulsionando e isso me fez gozar. De nervoso. A primeira vez que eu havia sido chupado pelo crush, eu havia gozado de desespero. Tentei afastar esse tipo de pensamento, algo nada muito difícil visto o torpor do momento, e quando fui encurralado por ele novamente senti meu rosto queimar em mais desespero ainda. Mark estava sobre mim, sem camisa, parecia analisar meu rosto e eu estava tentando esconder reações reais sobre o que havia acontecido. Ele ainda elogiou meu rosto, afirmando com uma convicção sensual que meu rosto corado era uma visão sexy...

“Se ele soubesse...” pensei, tentando não rir naquele exato instante onde tanto minha face quanto a de Mark estavam tão próximas. Ele queria me beijar, mas estava hesitando. Não entendi o porquê e levei minhas mãos aos seus ombros nus, quando ele aproximou a boca do meu ouvido novamente e me fez pensar que sussurraria algo novamente, eu torcendo para que não fosse sobre minha cara por ter absoluta certeza de que estava estranho, mas ele começou a morder o lóbulo da orelha ignorando meu momento de sensibilidade —ou se aproveitando disso, não sei. Estava prestes a chorar de agonia quando ele enfim perguntou:

— Gostou, Hyuck?

E eu apertei seus ombros, arqueando minhas costas. Seus sussurros vinham acompanhados por um sopro quente, eu não tinha resposta para aquilo a não ser exprimir os arrepios agoniantes que percorriam meu corpo. A voz dele, naquele tão morno, sexy, algo tão possuidor de mim que eu nem ao menos me reconhecia como pertencedor de meu corpo. Meneei a cabeça afirmativamente, deslizando as mãos para suas costas em uma tentativa de conhecer seu corpo, desejando marcar seu dorso com arranhões.

Mas Mark me largou antes que eu pudesse protestar sobre.

— Vamos. — chamou ele, sentado sobre os joelhos no sofá, vestindo sua blusa — Você não achou que fôssemos transar aqui, ou achou? — Um sorriso debochado tomava seu rosto e me arrependi amargamente naquele instante de ser cedido com facilidade.

Eu estava febril graças ao orgasmo, meu corpo queimava e pedia descontroladamente por mais daquilo, eu mal pude responder àquela pergunta, porém Mark não se comoveu nem um pouco com a situação. Quando consegui forças para me vestir, me deitei novamente no sofá, encolhido sob efeito de um golpe sonolento que me atingira após a forte excitação.

— Quer dormir aqui? — novamente ele se pronunciou e tudo que eu mais queria era dar-lhe um tapa depois do modo como me deixara. Mas logo em seguida eu estava sendo envolvido em seus braços naquele acolchoado. Sua cabeça se punha na curva do meu pescoço e repentinamente eu esquecia o porquê de estar tão estressado consigo. Uma cena de um belo idiota e seu amante, vamos concordar.

— Quero, estou com sono... — respondi a ele, apertando seus braços ao meu redor. Recebi um beijo no pescoço como resposta e notei que ele havia se fixado ali, na curva de meu pescoço, fazendo meu coração acelerar um monte. Mais uma vez, eu não sabia o que falar e acabei perguntando sobre sua atitude, em um tom que chegou a soar debochado. — Vai ficar aí?

— Algum problema? — ele retrucou, afastando um pouco a cabeça para trás quando eu intervir.

— Não foi isso que quis dizer... pode ficar. — suspirei dando a entender que eu carregava comigo um forte ar de nervosismo, que só ficou mais evidente quando tentei me controlar. Mark sentiu aquilo, com certeza, mas não parecia se importar. Aquele sorriso debochado não saía de sua face por nada no mundo e era uma merda completa pensar que ele estava caçoando de mim.

Depois que voltei para casa com aquilo em mente, fui buscar Jaemin e seus conselhos. Tinha certeza de que ele me ouviria.

E novamente eu estava errado. Na verdade, Jaemin reclamou tanto comigo que eu mal tinha tempo para colocar minhas palavras em ordem, ele estava possesso em seus gritos de “que porra você está fazendo?” e “o que você achava que ele queria?” como se eu pudesse ter previsto o que acontecia! Certo, certo, talvez eu tivesse um pouco de culpa em pensar que Mark poderia me tratar como um cavalheiro e ter um relacionamento sério comigo depois de todos os rumores que circulavam sobre si, mas não era impossível e ele estava me tratando tão bem no começo, por que tinha que ser assim? 

A pior parte nem era essa, era não ser compreendido por Jaemin quando tudo que eu queria e precisava era de um ombro amigo para me apoiar. Me senti tão mal que desejei que Jaemin desse uma voadora de dois pés no meu rosto ao invés de dizer tudo aquilo e terminar falando para que eu não o procurasse durante aqueles dias. Infinitamente pior que ter tomado um pé do cara que eu gostava era ter tomado um pé e uma bronca de Na Jaemin, meu melhor amigo.

Mas tudo se ajeitou quando Mark me enviou uma mensagem no dia seguinte. Uma noite de choro faz bem para a pele, certo? Ouvi dizer que hidrata os poros, e, bem, isso não me interessava muito. Mark estava arrependido e iria me encontrar depois da aula de psicologia para irmos à sua casa! Isso era incrível, ele iria me pedir desculpas e continuar o que deixou pendente do dia anterior, minhas pernas até bambearam em pensar naquele homem… de novo. Aqueles cabelos negros bagunçados entre meus dedos, tão macios que eu mal podia soltá-los quando me sentisse agoniado, ele não sabia como me deixava em chamas quando me lambia daquele jeito e falando assim parece que transamos vinte vezes já quando não chegamos — AINDA — nesse ponto — que fique claro que a culpa era inteiramente dele.

E onde eu estava mesmo? Ah, sim, em uma pegação calorosa com Mark atrás do ponto de ônibus. Ele tinha me imprensado contra a cabine, se posicionando entre minhas pernas e apertando minha cintura de uma forma tão possessiva que o ar me fazia falta. Aquele moreno não era nada casto quando se tratava de beijos e deixava isso bem claro, sem qualquer preocupação com os olhares que nos cercavam. Quando meus olhos se cerraram para observá-lo, tive a impressão de estar sendo encarado por uma garota e quase desviei meus olhos de Mark se o mesmo não tivesse puxado meu rosto de volta.

— Você é lindo. — Ele murmurou, mordendo meu inferior antes de me beijar de novo. Minha mente já estava tão nublada com os toques de suas mãos ao longo do meu corpo que eu mal notei quando chegamos em sua casa, ainda que tenhamos feito uma viagem de ônibus antes disso. Mark morava na república estudantil e ao chegar em seu quarto vazio, ele não hesitou um só segundo em me jogar contra a cama e tirar suas roupas, vindo diretamente para mim. Existia uma imagem selvagem ao seu redor, seus fios de cabelo bagunçados e seu olhar cru, sem a presença dos óculos ao seu redor, o que os deixava sagazes, mais agressivos bem como o tom de voz que ele utilizava para sussurrar em meu ouvido alguns termos tão simples, mas que ali pareciam tão sujos que eu não ousaria repetir. Ao sentir seu membro teso entrando em mim, tive o impulso de gritar e novamente o ar me faltou, a dor era imensa e ainda que ele estivesse indo —ou tentando— devagar, não havia muita diferença. Não foi um sexo fofo, cheio de beijos e carícias, foi Mark louco pelo meu corpo, marcando cada centímetro da minha pele dourada, segundo ele, que tinha um cheiro viciante como de um perfume caro de uma vitrine iluminada nas principais avenidas do país. Eu estava cheio de roxos e manchas avermelhadas, especialmente no abdômen e no pescoço, já que aquele canadense não conseguia ficar longe dele nem por um segundo mesmo com tantos outros lugares para ele enfiar a boca. Não sabia como chegaria em casa com aquilo, mas ali, naquela cama rangendo com as pernas encolhidas e Mark entre elas metendo fundo em mim, eu não podia pensar em mais nada que não fosse em gozar logo e ter qualquer momento de alívio depois de tanto prazer.

O dia seguinte era sábado e combinamos de fazer de novo. Eu lhe disse o quanto havia gostado e fiquei constrangido após isso imediatamente porque eu não sabia o que dizer e Mark não sabia que estava sendo o primeiro cara com quem eu transava, então decidi que manter isso para mim. Ele chegou a mencionar o quão ‘apertado’ eu era, mas ignorei, pois não faria diferença alguma inventar uma mentira sobre aquilo e não lhe diria a verdade porque seria cômico, óbvio. Ao sábado, lá estava eu novamente para deixar aquele homem me comer o quanto ele quisesse e abusar de todo o meu corpo ainda que eu estivesse dolorido, pois a vontade de me entregar a Mark era maior que o incômodo. Dessa vez, eu estava decidido a não ficar tão entregue e na primeira oportunidade o empurrei na cama, recebendo um sorriso travesso de si. Seus braços logo vieram a mim e suas mãos deslizaram por toda extensão das minhas costas, arrancando minha camisa enquanto eu ainda rebolava em seu colo. As mãos grandes dele apertavam minha bunda com um desejo descomunal, era vigente o quanto ele queria me foder e quando ele disse isso ao pé do meu ouvido, eu senti que ia desmaiar de prazer. A voz de Mark abafada e ofegante é tudo que um homem homossexual poderia desejar para relaxar no fim de semana e gozar durante uma tarde inteira, e eu não poderia desejar menos. Seu falo enrijecido parecia pulsar dentro de mim, eu sentia um prazer enorme somente em ser penetrado, mas aquilo ficaria ainda mais insuportável — e com certeza delicioso — quando eu começasse a quicar em seu colo.

De início ele percebeu minha inexperiência com aquela posição pela minha falta de firmeza, mas não demorou muito até estarmos gemendo alto no quarto e eu já não me importava com nada que não fossem seus gemidos arrastados contra o meu pescoço, me dizendo o quanto eu era gostoso e desejável, o quanto ele queria me ver gozando até desmaiar. Mal conseguia abrir os olhos, fechando-os cada vez com mais força ao sentir meu orgasmo próximo com meu membro na mão de Mark, sendo estimulado freneticamente. Só pude cair em seu peitoral, me escorando nas laterais de seu corpo porém notei que ele não parava de estocar e acertar meu ponto sensível, me levando à loucura com a quantidade de prazer que sentia. Quando gozei e senti o líquido quente escorrer entre minhas pernas, notei que não havíamos colocado camisinha daquela vez.

— Mark… — murmurei, eu estava fraco e ele jogava os cabelos para trás, pegando um cigarro na cômoda ao lado da cama — Mark, você não usou camisinha.

— Você se importa? — a indiferença na sua voz era tão clara quanto a cara de quem não dava a mínima para o que estava fazendo. Claro, ele era o gostosão do momento e eu parecia caidinho por ele para me sujeitar aquilo, mas não demorei nem dois segundos para me estressar.

— Claro! — minha voz estava rouca graças ao que fizemos e à minha respiração descompassada no meio do ato, mas eu continuava falando — Você sabe que existem doenças sexualmente transmissíveis? — ele continuava debochando de mim, agora ainda mais — Com a quantidade de caras que você transa, aliás, com a quantidade de pessoas que você transa, duvido que você não tenha algum problema. 

— Então procure outro, Hyuck. — ele estava para acender o cigarro entre os dedos quando me olhou nos olhos, mantendo-os bem abertos como se quisesse me mostrar o que ele sentia —ou o que não sentia, no caso— Procure alguém que te trate como um principezinho durante o sexo, se é o que você quer. Eu não me importo. — ele tragou e eu me sentei na beira da cama, já sem coragem de olhar nos seus olhos com a quantidade de raiva que me possuía naquele instante. — Quando você sair, só não tranque a porta. 

— Ah é? — perguntei ao me vestir, fechando o zíper da calça.

— É, tem outra pessoa esperando pra me chupar lá fora. 


End file.
